Pokemon: Dark Shroud
by E. Wojo
Summary: A dark fic in which Ash must use powerful gems and risk his very soul fighting against Team Rocket and the demon Pokemon Missingno (Chapter 6 is UP) Sorry for Delay
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon  
  
Takes fives years after Ash starts his journey  
  
Pokemon: Dark Shroud  
  
Prologue  
  
Ash stood vigilantly even though he was a bit scared. A minute ago he was sitting by a small stream and now he was standing in front of the five Legendary birds Lugia, Ho-oh, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. "Hello again Chosen One." Lugia said. "Once again the world is in peril and only you can save it." Ash looked straight into Lugia's eyes and then he asked her to continue. "In five years time the organization known as Team Rocket will have taken over the world and we will be their captives." Ash couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"The way they will have done it is with a gemstone that utilizes the power of dark pokemon and it's power will cover the Earth under a shroud of darkness. Here, let me show you something." Lugia waved her wing to reveal a pedestal with fifteen gemstones laying on top of it. "These gemstones represent the main 15 types of pokemon in the known world and each one represented by a different color." Ash looked at the gems in awe.  
  
"A sixteenth gem, the one for dark pokemon was taken years ago by a unknown force. Later we learned that the force that was Missingno, a demon pokemon bent on destroying the human race and enslaving all poke-kind. We lost track of him and the gem for some time until over four years ago when this strange pokemon appeared." Lugia pointed right behind Ash and he saw a huge pokemon right in front of him. It was basically grey all over it's body and purple on it's stomach and tail. It looked catlike.  
  
"Who are you?" the strange pokemon smiled "You don't remember me. This will remove the memory block I placed in your mind." With a wave of his 'hand or paw' Ash suddenly remember his dealings with this pokemon. "Mewtwo, it's been a long time." Ash extended his hand towards the psychic pokemon. Mewtwo hesitated at first but then he shook Ash's hand. Lugia spoke again "I sent a representative to investigate Mewtwo. As you saw that representative turned out to be Mew." Mew appeared as if on cue and started stroking her face with Ash's face.  
  
"Mew didn't realize that you were the chosen one so she felt she didn't need any restraint against Mewtwo. However when the tears of all the pokemon there revived you, Mew immediately realised that you were the chosen one." Mew looked at Ash with her impression of puppy-dog eyes hoping for forgivness and Ash gave her a huge smile. "Ash, Mewtwo informed us that it was Team Rocket that created him. I found that the dark gem was used on him to make him completely evil yet he got away before they finished the job. This proves that Missingno is in league with Team Rocket and they are using the dark gem to make truely evil pokemon."  
  
"That is why we have asked you Ash to stop Team Rocket at all costs." Ho-oh called as he stepped in front of Lugia. "You are the only who has the ability to use the gems." "He doesn't have to you know Ho-oh." Lugia argued. "He is the CHOSEN ONE! He should do this no matter what the risk." "But should he do something that might kill him?" 'Boy' Ash thought 'Lugia's beginning to sound like my mother. Next thing you know she'll be telling to have clean underwear.' He didn't realise that Lugia and Ho-oh were both looking at him.  
  
"So Ash you have a choice of either stopping Team Rocket or standing aside?" Ho-oh asked him. "If you choose to fight Team Rocket you will have to give up your normal life. You can not have any contact with either friends nor pokemon including Pikachu. In fact Team Rocket can not know that you are even alive. For the sake of world you will have to pretend to be dead."  
  
Ash pondered this for a moment weighing in the possiblities and after a few minutes he came to a decision. "I'll do it."  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
  
Pokemon: Dark Shroud  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Five years after the prologue.  
  
A hooded figure watched as Cerulean was under attacked by Team Rocket. The entire city was being burned down by both fire and electric pokemon. The hooded figure looked down to find several water pokemon trainers trying to put the fire but were being taken out by the electric pokemon. A low growl could be heard from behind the hooded man. He turned around to the light blue canine standing behind him growling at the scene in front of him.   
  
"You wanna do something about it don't you Suicune?" Suicune nodded and looked back at the burning city. "Then let's do something about shall we?" The hooded figure climbed on to Suicune's back and rode down to Cerulean.  
  
An black Arcanine walked up to the Cerulean gym and attempted a fire blast when he was met with a huge blast of water. The black fire dog turned around very weakly to find himself facing a red haired woman standing behind a Staryu, a Starmie, and a Squirtle wearing sunglasses. The Arcanine prepared for a flamethrower when a "PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!" screamed through the air and a huge bolt of lightning hit him full force.   
  
Even though the combination of water and lightning had weaken him greatly Arcanine still had some energy left. However he didn't count on a huge blue blur rammed into his side and sent him back to his trainer. As he fainted from the attack he saw that his attacker was in fact the legnedary Suicune.  
  
"Arcanine Return!" its trainer, a blond hair man cried out. "Holy shit, that's Suicune. The Boss wanted that legendary pokemon too." His partner a brown haired man said. "You boys want Suicune, you'll have to go through me." the cloaked figure said as he stepped in front of the two Rockets. "And just who the hell are you?"   
  
The man took off his cloak to reveal a twenty year old man with spikey black hair and chocolate brown eyes. A small purple gemstone was embedded into his forehead. He wore black armor with the symbol of a pokeball on the chestplate. Six more gemstones surrounded the symbols. Three gems were on each of his gauntlets and a gem on each greave.   
  
(A.N. A greave is a piece of armor that goes over the shin)  
  
The purple gem glowed and a force sent the two rockets back a few yards. "So you want to play rough huh? Dark Machamp GO!" "Dark Golem GO!" A black Machamp and Golem appeared and prepared to face off with the unknown man. "Suicune, handle the Golem while I teach this "Machump" a lesson he won't soon forget." As soon as he said it a purple ball of energy appeared in his hand and he threw at the Machamp.   
  
"Yooouuu hurrtt mmeee." he said as he fell to one knee. "So you can talk huh. Well that was a ball of psychic energy that has a devestating effect of fighting type pokemon like yourself. And here's another attack that'll hurt you." He raised his palm to the down pokemon. "PSYBEAM!" A purple ray shot out of his hand and engulfed Machamp and fainting him. The man turned to Suicune as he saw him finish off Golem.  
  
"By the way, the name's Ashura but you can call me Ash." The two rockets recalled their fallen pokemon and ran away. The others seeing their leaders defeated ran too. Ash laughed at the retreating rockets when he heard a female voice behind him. "Ash?" Ash turned around to see the woman looking directly at him. He then noticed the Pikachu sniffing him and then crying out "Pika-pi." and hugging Ash. The squirtle took off his sunglasses, rubbed his eyes, run up to Ash and started hugging him too.  
  
Ash then looked back at the young woman who he had rescued. "Hello Misty."  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
  
Pokemon: Dark Shroud  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Misty walked up to Ash hoping that it wsn't a dream. As she got closer and got a better look at his face she realized that it wasn't a dream. She then gave him the biggest hug she ever gave. Ash blushed while she was hugging him. She let go him and then she bashed him on the head with a mallet the size of a Snorlax. "Where in Mew's name have you been for five years?" "I'll explain what going on but believe me it's a doozy of a story. Suicune will help explain it all." He picked up his cloak and they all went inside in the gym.   
  
Inside the gym Ash's armor transformed into an ordinary black shirt and jeans. His cloak transforming into a black overcoat with a pokeball insignia on the back. Misty awed at what just happened. "What just happened?" she asked. "Sadly these clothes are made the skins of Dittos." Ash looked at the ground as he said it. He didn't like the fact that those Dittos gave up their lives for him to have this armor. Suicune nuzzled Ash in a effort to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey Pikachu and Squirtle where are the others?" "They're out helping to take care of the rest of the fires." Misty told him. Suddenly Ash heard a loud commotion from right behind him. He turned around only to get smothered by several pokemon. Pikachu had to shocked them in order to get them off of Ash. The only one that didn't get off was Chikorita and Bulbasaur had to use his vine whip to get her off of him. He saw that the rest of his pokemon were all happy to see him. "Well if wonders never cease, da twerp come back from the dead." Ash turned to see Meowth smiling at him. A huge scar over his left eye.  
  
"What are you doing here Meowth?" Ash asked . "Jessie, James, and I left Team Rocket right after our boss started burning cities like firewood." "Where are Jessie and James anyways?" Misty asked. "James got burned saving Jessie from a Houndoom's flamethrower. Nurse Joy sez dat he might not make it." Meowth bowed his head down to the floor. "May I see him?" Ash asked him. Meowth nodded and led Ash to a room in the back.  
  
Ash saw James lying in bed. Half his side was completely burned to a crisp. Jessie was sitting next to his body crying her eyes out. Ash walked into the room and stood next to James's body. Jessie looked up at Ash with confusion and asked Meowth what was going on. Meowth told her that that was the twerp Ash and he stopped Team Rocket's rampage earlier. Ash then took off his shirt and threw on the floor. Six different colored gem embedded in his chest. Ash placed one hand on James and closed his eyes. The purple gem on his head and the white gem in his chest both started glowing. Then Ash started glowing a bright white. The light filled up the room. The light faded and James looked like he had never been burned.  
  
He woke up after about a minute and the first thing he saw was a topless man with gems in his head and chest. "Do I know you?" "You tried to steal my Pikachu for almost five years." "Yes I remeber you now. You look a lot different now." "Five years can do that to a young man. You still cross dress?" James smiled and sat up. All the people were amazed at what had just happened. The pokemon however realized what had happened. "Those are the the Poke-gems aren't they?" Ash nodded. All the pokemon gasped and all of a sudden started bowing down to Ash.  
  
"Hey Meowth, why is everyone bowing down to the former twerp?" Jessie asked. "Because dat man has the legendary Poke-gems. Dat means dat man is a child of either Ho-oh or Lugia because only them or one of their offspring can use the gems." Misty who had been in the doorway couldn't believe her ears as she watched Ash's shirt slide off the floor and slide back onto him.   
  
"Listen you guys I have to leave soon. I can not risk your lives in this mission I am doing. I only came to stop Team Rocket here and then to Pallet to pick up the rest of my pokemon."Misty then ran out the room about ready to cry but she wouldn't in front of him. Suddenly she bumped into someone standing in the middle of the hallway. When she looked up it turned out to be Ash. "What's wrong Misty? Why are you leave the room?" "Because you think that just because you happen to be related to a Poke-god that you think you can go off to god knows what and leave us again? To make us think you were dead. To leave me all alone in this world." Misty began crying on Ash's shirt. "Gee Misty, didn't know you cared. You know you're just as beautiful as you were on the day we met." "Thanks Ash. I think you'rmmm..." Misty didn't finish because Ash was covering her mouth with his.   
  
They kept like this for a few minutes until a "Togeprrriiiii" and a "Gollllll duck" broke the silence. Misty smiled as she picked up her 'baby'. Golduck looked at Ash strangely at first then he smiled at him and said "Gol gol gold duck." He then jumped up, grabbed Togepi from Misty, and walked away making funny faces at the egg pokemon. Ash chuckled for about a minute and then he turned to Misty. "Golduck said that we should be alone tonight you and I." Ash then gave his biggest smile. "Where is your bedroom?"  
  
Golduck had just tucked Togepi in for the night when he heard moaning coming from his mistress's room. 'Finally' he thought 'Now she can be happy again'.  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
  
Pokemon: Dark Shroud  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Giovanni was upset the fact Cerulean didn't burn to the ground like it was supposed. He looked at the two agents he put in charge of the mission. "Care to explain what happened?" The blond began to explain "Everything was going great till Suicune showed up." "Suicune? And you didn't capture it?" "Sir there was a guy there too. He was dressed in black armor with gems on his hands, legs, chest, and even one on his head." the brunette told his boss. Giovanni looked shocked for a second then he raised his hand to them they immediately disintegrated. "Give my regards to Satan." Giovanni then laughed and laughed and as he was laughing his voice changed to a demonic one.  
  
Giovanni then pressed a button which opened a secret door to a special pokemon lab. Here regular pokemon were being turned completely evil. Giovanni walked past them to a special holding area. In this room were eight different colored pokeballs and at the end of the room was a pokemon encased in technological armor. "I have a job for Mewtwo. There is a man covered in gemstones in Cerulean. Destroy him. Also he has Suicune with him." He gives Mewtwo two yellow pokeballs with black lightning bolts of the tops of them. "Take these two pokemon with you and capture Suicune." Mewtwo flies off towards Cerulean and Ash.  
  
Giovanni then open an all white pokeball and out popped Lugia. "So you thought that you could hide the chosen one from me huh? WRONG. I am your master now and forever. So this world will be purged of humans and only I Missingno will rule the pokemon. One thing still puzzles me though." He transformed into a being with a human shape but was all black. He then pulled a rainbow colored pokeball and opened it up releasing Ho-oh.   
  
"Which of you did it huh? I mean which of you two had done the horizontal tango with a human huh?" Was you Ho-oh? Huh? Did you meet some human female and made her scream like the filthy animal that she was? Or was it your darling sister Lugia? How about it huh? Did you turn yourself into a human, seduce a man, and he made you squeal like a Swinub." Lugia was about to cry and Ho-oh had put his wing around her to calm her down. "Well well well. Looks like we have a winner." Missingno put his arm around Ho-oh. "Women, can't live with them, can't kill em. Hahahahaha." Missingno placed the two birds back into their balls.  
  
(A.N.For those of you that don't have Pokemon gold or silver, Swinub is a pig pokemon.)  
  
Misty woke this morning feeling a warm presence on her back. She turned around to see Ash behind her asleep with his arm draped protectively over her side. She remember last night to herself 'Leave it to Ash to be the only gentle man left in this chaotic world.' Suddenly an explosion blasted through the room and Ash instinctively woke up, made his clothes slide onto his body and ran outside to see a armored pokemon tearing the city apart. "SUICUNE!" Ash yelled and Suicune immeidately ran outside to help his friend fight this strange pokemon.   
  
"I have been ordered to take Suicune into possession of my master..." Mewtwo said "And you are to be eliminated. Pokeballs go." The pokeballs opened to reveal Zapdos and Raikou. Ash and Suicune stood ready for their biggest fight yet. Against two pokemon who were once considered friends to Ash.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
  
Pokemon: Dark Shroud  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Raikou and Zapdos shot their thunderbolts at Suicune. Mewtwo meanwhile was using psybeams in order to terminate Ash's existence. Ash in the meantime kept throwing shadow balls at Mewtwo hoping the ghost-type attack would defeat the genetic psychic super-pokemon. Suicune however was having trouble keeping away from the two electric pokemons' attacks. He got hit by a thundershock from Zapdos and was thrown into a tree.   
  
Raikou went in for the kill when the ground shook up an large Onix with a scar over it's left eye came out of the ground. It rammed into Raikou fainting him. Zapdos was still trying to take out Suicune when he got blasted with a ice beam and fainted as well. Ash turned to see a huge bare-chested man run out of the forest. He called out to Ash. "Hello Ash. I guess the rumors about you coming back from the dead were true."  
  
Ash didn't have a chance to reply as a psybeam hit him right in the chest. A green gem on his left hand began to glow and the fingers of that hand turned green and grew until they were vines. The vines then wrap themselves around Mewtwo and Ash placed his right hand on his left hand. "I wonder what would happen to that armor if I pump 10,000 volts of electricity into it. The yellow gem on Ash's right hand glowed and electricty flowed from his right hand into his left hand, into the vines that wrapped themselves around Mewtwo, and finally into Mewtwo's armor shortening it out. Mewtwo then collasped to the ground.  
  
"So you've beaten my Mewtwo. Maybe you are the chosen one. Or maybe you were just lucky?" a voice called out to Ash. Ash looked around to find out where the voice was coming from when his eyes fell upon a well dressed man standing ten feet away from him. "So you're Ashura. My name is..." "I know who you are. You're Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket." Giovanni kept his straight face. "Or shall I say Missingno, the demon Pokemon." Giovanni gave Ash a smirk. "You've heard of me?"   
  
"Yes I have. I know that you want to destroy humanity." Ash's clothes turned into his armor. "I know that you want to enslave all pokemon." the gems on Ash's hands started to glow. "I know that you have 8 of the legendary Pokemon." The two gems on Ash's greaves started to glow. "I know that you want Suicune and Celebi." The gems on Ash's chest and head started to glow and Ash himself started glowing. "BUT I WON'T LET HAVE THEM." Ash pointed his fists at him and a beam of white light shot from Ash to Giovanni who had erected a shield of darkness. After a few minutes the beam died down and the shield disappeared and both men fell to their knees.  
  
"You are a lot stronger than I realised. I will return for Suicune." Giovanni waved his hand and Mewtwo, Raikou, Zapdos, and himself disappeared. Ash and Suicune went back to the gym and he remember Suicune's rescuer. He turned to the man and he immediately recognized him. "Bruno, it's been a long time. I see you still have that giant Onix with you. I can't believe you taught him ice beam." Bruno laughed his hearty laugh and said "That came from my wife's Cloyster." "Wife?" Ash looked confused. Bruno pointed to the roof of the gym and Ash saw a well dressed young woman wearing glasses and a Cloyster standing next to her. "You remember Lorelei?" "Yes I do. Misty will be glad to see her idol again." The three of them went inside the gym to reminisce on old times.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
  
Pokemon: Dark Shroud.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ash yawned as he walked into the room he was staying in. Listening to Bruno's stories tired him out. He walked over to the bed in hopes of getting a good night's sleep. Pikachu was sleeping on one of the pillows while Suicune slept at the foot of the bed. Ash fell asleep and immediately he began to dream about Misty spawled out naked in front of him and a minute later they were making love to each other and unbeknownst to them a small green pixie like pokemon appeared above them.  
  
"OH ASH!" Misty cried out as she gave out an orgasm. Suddenly she noticed the pokemon above them. "Ash, who's that pokemon?" Ash looked up and said "It's Celebi."   
Celebi flew right in front of Ash and Misty. "Hello Chosen One. I know about what has happened and I am here to say that it pains me to see my fellow legendaries held captive by that fiend Missingno. Chosen One, I am here to tell you that in order to defeat Missingno you will need not only mine and Suicune's help, but also the help of the mysterious Unown." 'Dear god not the Unown.' Ash thought as he remember the trouble they caused when he encountered them in Greenfield years ago.  
  
"The Unown and I will await your appearence at Mt. Moon. Only when you appear at Mt. Moon will we join you on your crusade." Celebi then disappeared and Ash was left alone in the dark. Ash woke up in a sweat. He realised what he had to do. He got dressed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Suddenly Ash was given a big bear hug that nearly knocked all the air out of him. Ash was let go and turned around to find a guy that almost could have passed off as Bruno's younger brother. "Hey Brock it's been a while." Brock smiled at his longtime old friend. "Hey Ash, I didn't think that you were dead. You're too good a trainer to let a wild pokemon eat you."  
  
Ash nodded remembering the stories that written about his death. They had said that a wild charizard had attacked him and eaten him. The police found a charizard footprint and a torn piece of shirt with some blood that matched Ash's perfectly. Ash didn't asked the Legendary birds about how that was done. So he basically ignored the stories. Ash sat down and ate his breakfast. Misty came into the room and asked about their next plan. Ash said that he had to make a slight detour to Mt. Moon, then head on to Viridian City to take on Team Rocket and Missingno alone. Brock and Misty protested but Ash said that he would do this alone.  
  
Suddenly the purple gem on Ash's head started glowing and Ash realized that a psychic was nearby. He turned around to find Sabrina standing right behind him. "It's been a long time Ashura." Sabrina said as she extended her hand towards him. "Yes it has, my teacher." Ash said as he kissed her hand much to Misty's disgust. "You mean that you knew that Ash was alive the whole time and you couldn't tell us?" Sabrina nodded and said "Of course and I was told by Lugia herself to keep it a secret. I taught Ash how to use the psychic powers of the Psychic Poke-gem." Ash stood up and asked why she was here. "I recieved a telepathic message from Celebi. She said to accompany you to Mt. Moon then head back to Saffron City to continue protecting it. Ash agreed and they prepared to journey towards Mt. Moon.  
  
Meanwhile Giovanni was cooking up a way to get Suicune away from Ash. Mewtwo appeared before him and said "Master, I have intercepted a message from Celebi to the chosen one." "What is it?" "To meet her at Mt. Moon. Also Sabrina the Saffron Gym Leader will be joining him on that journey." "Take your little sister, Articuno, Moltres, and Entei to Mt. Moon and get meet Suicune and Celebi. Hold it for a second. Take these dark pokemon too. They'll help take care that psychic bitch Sabrina." He gave Mewtwo four black pokeballs. Mewtwo then disappeared in a flash of light. Giovanni laughed at the fact that soon he would have all the legendary Pokemon in his grasp.  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see earlier parts.   


Pokemon: Dark Shroud   


Chapter 6   


Ash and Sabrina had teleported to Mt. Moon. They setup camp for the night and were just sitting by the fire feeding their pokemon and themselves. Unknown to them a pair of eyes was watching them from the treetops. Those eyes belonged to Celebi. She was watching them since they arrived that afternoon. Next to her was a black colored pokeball. In that pokeball contained the Unown. In a few minutes they would go to Ash and give their services to the long appointed Chosen One. 

However Celebi felt something coming this way. She reailized that it was several of the legendary pokemon that had been captured by Missingno. She immediately appeared in front of Ash and Sabrina. "Chosen one, several of the other Legendaries are coming for you." "Alright. Sabrina can you teleport back to Cerulean with Celebi, the Unown, and your pokemon." Sabrina nodded and did so. Ash donned his armor and had his other pokemon stand ready for a huge fight. 

Mewtwo arrived to only find Ash, Suicune, and 5 other pokemon. "Where is Celebi?" He asked. "Far from here Mewtwo. Surrender and no harm will come to you. However if you resist, then I'm going to give you a major ass-whooping." Mewtwo released the legendaries and the dark pokemon he got from Giovanni and prepared to do battle. Ash decided to handle Mewtwo and the dark pokemon himself while Pikachu, Suicune, and the other pokemon went up against the mind-controlled legendaries. 

Ash began the battle by entrapping the dark pokemon in a Fire Spin and throwing Shadow balls at Mewtwo but he blocked them all. Ash then transformed his hands into the needles points of a Beedrill and used Twinneedle attack on Mewtwo hurting him badly. Ash saw that his pokemon couldn't hold off the legendaries and dark pokemon for very long so he wrapped himself and said to the genetic pokemon "I hope you find this revelation shocking Mewtwo." After Ash said that his eyes glowed yellow and the sky grew dardk. Suddenly bolts of lightning came out of Ash so powerful they made Pikachu's pale in comparison. 

Mewtwo was knocked out cold. Ash directed what was left of the attack and threw it at the dark pokemon knocking them out as well. The legendaries saw this and began to back away until they all disappeared into thin air. Mewtwo and the dark Pokemon disappeared as well. Ash recalled his pokemon except for Pikachu of course who was still in 'shock' from see Ash perform that thunder attack. "Hey come on Pikachu. You didn't think that after all the times you shocked me that energy couldn't have been stored in my body like a battery. Come on let's get back to the others before Missingno decides to show up." "Pika." 

The both of them teleported to outside the Cerelean Gym and walked inside. "Hi everyone." Ash said as he fell face first into the pool. "Aw hell." Sabrina said as she used her powers to lift Ash out of the pool and plopped him hard on the floor next to the pool. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" "For exhausting your powers silly. Your mother has said time after time..." "Wear clean underwear." Brock was then immediatly throw into the pool by Sabrina's powers. "No. Ash your mother has said don't exhaust your powers or else you're going to end up dead." Ash heard what she said just before he blacked out.   
  



End file.
